PlesseN
|} Niclas "PlesseN" Plessen (ur. 29 maja 1998) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Red Reserve. Drużyny *2016-03-07 – 2016-04-08 - 35px|Szwecja Wizards e-Sports Club *2016-04-08 – 2016-04-26 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic (Tymczasowo) *2016-08-23 – 2017-09-?? - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy *2017-10-06 – 2017-10-26 - 35px|Szwecja Japaleno *2017-10-26 – nadal - 35px|Szwecja Red Reserve Historia 2016 *'7 marca 2016' - PlesseN dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Wizards e-Sports Club. *'8 kwietnia 2016' - PlesseN opuścił drużynę Wizards e-Sports Club i dołączył tymczasowo do Fnatic za olofmeistera, który nie mógł grać z powodu kontuzji nadgarstka. *'26 kwietnia 2016' - PlesseN opuścił drużynę Fnatic. *'23 sierpnia 2016' - Organizacja Fnatic ogłosiła swój drugi skład o nazwie - Fnatic Academy, a w niej: jayzaR, PlesseN, Karus, Bååten, Golden oraz trener Samuelsson. 2017 *'12-15 czerwca 2017' - Skład drużyny Fnatic Academy występował podczas turnieju Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków pod nazwą "Ballistix". *We wrześniu 2017 roku PlesseN opuścił drużynę Fnatic Academy. *'6 października 2017' - PlesseN dołączył do drużyny Japaleno. *'26 października 2017' - Skład drużyny Japaleno został przejęty przez organizację Red Reserve. Ciekawostki *Po turnieju MLG Major Championship: Columbus olofmeister zapowiedział, że nie będzie grał profesjonalnie aż do wyleczenia swojej kontuzji nadgarstka. Przez prawie trzy tygodnie zastępował go właśnie PlesseN. 26 kwietnia PlesseN został zastąpiony przez wentona. Osiągnięcia 'Bez drużyny' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Grudzień 2015 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2015) 'Bez drużyny' *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Kwiecień 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2016 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy' *13 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 23 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 11 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 14 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *14 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Październik 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce 2016 China Top (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2017 (2017) *13 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Styczeń 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce China Cup 1 (2017) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *6/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|UE benchwarmers' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Japaleno' *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja Red Reserve' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *12 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Czwarte miejsce Skinhub Championship - Season 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGOFAST.COM Cup 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DaddySkins Western League - Season 1 (2018) *3/5 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 - Europa (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *CS:GO PlesseN | Some FPL Actions *Plessen 1v4 Clutch Against FaZe *Ace Round with 1 vs 2 Clutch by Fnatic Academy PlesseN vs Passions on de_cbble *Golden + Plessen 2 vs 5 clutch *PlesseN vs. ALTERNATE aTTaX - SL i-League Season 3 Europe Qualifier *China Top 2016: Plessen 3k vs. MVP Project *PlesseN vs. Vega Squadron - SL i-League Season 3 Europe Qualifier *PlesseN 1v4 clutch vs Gux & Friends Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Entry fraggerzy Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze